This invention relates to a machine for the encipherment of keys, in particular for transferring a reference key profile to a key blank.
It is a known fact that to reproduce keys, copying machines are used which comprise, in general, a stand on which are set up, in alignment relationship, both a key blank to be worked and a reference key, a cutter for milling the blank key, and a feeler which follows the profile of the reference key.
The stand is articulated such that the key blank can be brought close to the cutter and moved along in accordance with feeler advance movement along the reference key profile.
With prior copying machines, the stand journalling poses some construction problems, especially as regards the requirement that the key be movable past the cutter, which is usually of the straight tooth type.
Moreover, with conventional machines, the motion is transmitted to the cutter through a drive, usually of the belt type, which involves the provision of additional supports, making the construction more complicated and cumbersome.